guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grenth's Footprint
Can anyone confirm the Tundra Giant sighting. --Karlos 23:04, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) :Confirmed. They can be found near the Snake Dance portal. --Fisherman's Friend 09:46, 10 January 2006 (UTC) Damn this place is hard to 2-man! Mr Emu 21:00, 5 February 2007 (CST) Pre-SF Does anyone know what the Sorrow's Furnace entrance looked like before SF was released? Kidburla 08:32, 10 January 2006 (UTC) :Nothing. GF didn't exist back then. -PanSola 09:36, 10 January 2006 (UTC) ::How about the adjoining areas to GF (e.g. Spearhead Peak) then? Have they just been slightly modified to get an entrance or did there need to be major modifications to allow access? Kidburla 14:15, 10 January 2006 (UTC) :::There were minor adjustments to those areas. IIRC a few signs added pointing the way, and the portals, but that's it. --Rainith 14:27, 10 January 2006 (UTC) Boss Locations There is another boss location right above the 'E' in Deldimor and one in the wide open space between War Camp and Spearhead peak portal near the rez shrine. There should be 6 in all. --Gares Redstorm 04:54, 2 March 2006 (CST) :Scroll down a bit. There are quite a few more boss locations in Grenth's Footprint. :) We already had an argument about those maps somewhere back then (don't find it right now), but other users insisted on keeping the incomplete map (because it shows the pathings), so I left it in. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 05:05, 2 March 2006 (CST) :Perhaps a new map with pathing can replace that one... -PanSola 07:52, 2 March 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I didn't see the bottom one. That does look like it. I had found another spot tonight too and its on the map. Some of them seem to be locations where bosses always are and some random. Might just be me and my experiences. Perhaps PanSola is right, to avoid this type of confusion for other players. If I knew how to do it, I would. I don't, but I'll offer my services in-game if needed. --Gares Redstorm 08:21, 2 March 2006 (CST) I don't see why there are two maps both displaying boss locations on the page... the bottom one seems far better than the one at the top. If possible, the top one should be replaced with a map showing the locations of the Sorrow's Furnace quest givers, without the 'dot' path obstructing view. I'd do it myself, if I could. Mokushiroku no Yami 03:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Maw Does he still spawn? when he do.. make a screenshot with "U" on and the date of the shot. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) SF Minipack May we write about the fact that Grenth's Footprint and Sorrow's Furnace are the only areas where you can listen ingame to the music from the Sorrow's Furnace Minipack form Directsong? Sotaknuck 17:22, 20 February 2007 (CST) Doesn't that seem a little obvious? Mokushiroku no Yami 03:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Cartographer As Grenth's Footprint hasn't always been here, doesn't this mean there's quite a bit of leeway on getting Grand Master Cartographer in Tyria? Assuming you could get GMC before they included this area, the addition of GF adds an easy(ish) 1% to the total explorable map. I know there's always been more than 100% to explore, and that some areas like the arenas are now no-go, but it still seems like a large chunk to add on. Paulatpingu 10:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) :it makes up for the fact that you can no longer map the original PvP arenas, but they still count for cartography. --66.93.17.228 17:15, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::The Cartographer title was added something like six months after SF, so I would assume that Grenth's Footprint would be included in the total amount as it was present when the title was created. RossMM 20:28, 5 May 2007 (CDT) NPC map location Wasn't there a map at one time that showed NPC location? Banaticus 03:10, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Hard mode For me it was around 1 hour and 242 enemies (counting Black Bears). Mithran 16:32, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :1 hour 24 minutes for me, 241 enemies (no black bears)--Deliciously Evil 11:36, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::For me, I had 241 enemies also (possibly a few Black Bears also). Took me 1 hour and 9 minutes with Heroes and Henchmen. Altariel Nerwen :::Same here, 241 foes. I did it in 44 minutes with Heroes and Henchies (h/h). It´s a rather simple map to vanquish. The bosses keep providing morale boosts if anyone every gets any DP and the groups are rather small and far apart. --Soulflame 15:59, 14 January 2008 (UTC)